


The Trickster God of the Giant’s Lair

by AndroidFlats



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, even if it’s only 200 words, sometimes an idea gets stuck in your brain and you need to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidFlats/pseuds/AndroidFlats
Summary: to do:- make the roaches come out of hiding- put the roach guard on top of the fridge- bring scorpions to the glowing-eyed creature’s nest- give the ant with the bag a gift- put dead landers in the glass jar (0/5)- eat the oddly small tree
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Trickster God of the Giant’s Lair

It is, in some measure or another, an alright day in the Giant’s Lair.

Somewhere, a Roach is telling a story to the young of the village. A story of a trickster god, one who could gladly eat bugs whole, but seemed content to just cause misery. It lived on no schedule, the only warnings given were the crashing of distant monuments built by the giants. None of the Roaches would try to fend off the creature. (Not anymore, at least. Only one Roach has ever died to them, but the warning was clear. A stab in the leg was retaliated with a screech, and then a swallow.) 

The only blessings the Roaches could count on was that the god would only appear a day at a time. A day consisting of destroyed buildings and terrifying, ear-bursting noises, and bugs stranded on top of cliffs without a way down, yes, but come nightfall the god would simply... leave. Unlike the ever-present, ever-dangerous Dead Landers, with their glowing eyes and warped bodies, it seemed that the god needs sleep too.

And... it seemed that the trickster god cared for the Roaches, at least in the way a child cared for it’s toys. If the Dead Landers were terrorizing a group of bugs, the god would watch for a bit, of course, but then attack once lives were truly at risk. The god even subdued the Dead Lander Omega, once, and that’s not mentioning that many days the god would seek to toy with it personally. They were truly a god, for not fearing the claws of Omega. Surely.

... Not that you would care about those stories. You have much more important things to-do.

After all.

It is an alright day in the Giant’s Lair. 

** And you are a horrible goose. **

**Author's Note:**

> to do:
> 
> \- make the roaches come out of hiding  
> \- put the roach guard on top of the fridge  
> \- bring scorpions to the glowing-eyed creature’s nest  
> \- give the ant with the bag a gift  
> \- put dead landers in the glass jar (0/5)
> 
> \- eat the oddly small tree


End file.
